


“I know we hate each other but it’s Christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside.” prompt

by orangealoha



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangealoha/pseuds/orangealoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is the first thing I have written in a very long time, and it's I was sleep deprived and nearly exhausted when I wrote it, but I will post it anyways, because no ragrets right? :p</p>
    </blockquote>





	“I know we hate each other but it’s Christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside.” prompt

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I have written in a very long time, and it's I was sleep deprived and nearly exhausted when I wrote it, but I will post it anyways, because no ragrets right? :p

“I know we hate each other, but it’s Christmas Eve and your flight was canceled. Please come inside.”

  
Enjolras looked at Grantaire with a raised eyebrow when he heard those words come out of his mouth. He was either drunker than usual, or he had gone mad. " _Please,_ " Grantaire added and looked at him with desperate eyes. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." he offered, hoping that it would help convince the other man to stay there instead of paying for a hotel. Enjolras sighed "Fine, but I'm not kicking you out of your bed." he said. Grantaire opened his mouth to argue but seemed to realize that he wasn't going to win.

A small smile came onto Enjolras' face as he walked inside, sighing in relief at the warmth of his house. It was exactly how Enjolras expected it, and exactly what he didn't expect at the same time. It was a small house, well kept and comfortable, not overly fancy or decorated (much like the man who owned it, now that he thought about it). But it also had paint bottles and trinkets lying around in random places, and it smelt fainty like wine and Grantaire's colonge. "Sorry it's kinda messy, I wasn't expecting anyone..." he said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's fine." Enjolras responed and smiled reassuringly at him before sitting down on his couch and looking at a sketch of a lion. 

"I knew you drew and all but I didn't think you were this good" Enjolras commented and held up the paper. Despite all of his efforts, Grantaire's face turned redder than Enjolras' coat. "Oh, um, thank you." he responded quickly, he was rarely complimented, and as a result, he didn't know how exactly to respond, but a compliment from Enjolras. That was a whole different level of unknown. "We should probably head to bed soon, it's starting to get late..." Grantaire said, hoping to change the topic to anything except for him.  
Enjolras nodded slightly and looked up at him. "Do you have some pajamas I could wear?" he asked, his attitude a lot more open and calm than it usually is. He was starting to get tired, and that was the side effect. "Of course, they might be a little bit big on you though." he said as his eyes glance up and down Enjolras' body. He went to get the clothes before Enjolras was able to respond.

A few minutes later Grantaire came back downstairs and handed him one of his older shirts and a pair of red plaid pajama pants. "The bathroom is the first door on the left when you go upstairs, and my bedroom is right down the hallway if something doesn't fit" he explained before running a hand through his hair, his unexplainable nervousness grew as his buzz from earlier started to wear off. Enjolras stood up and smiled "Thank you Grantaire." he said and kissed his cheek softly before walking to the bathroom to change.

Grantaire was thanking the gods that Enjolras left the room immediently after that kiss, because there is no way he would have been able to recover and react properly to that. After taking a second to realize what just happened, he walked up to his bedroom and slipped on the first pair of clean pajama plants he saw. God, he felt like a middle schooler, the way that his brain was replaying the small gester. It ~~probably~~ definately didn't mean anything, but Enjolras' lips still burned his cheek...

When Grantaire walked back downstairs, Enjolras was already sitting on the couch, and if the kid wasn't enough to make Grantaire a mess, the bastard decided to skip the shirt. "A-are you sure that you want to sleep on the couch? I- Yo- I mean you're my guest-" Enjolras cut him. "I'm fine Grantaire," he said and tied his hair up into a bun. "I'm sure your couch is plenty comfy," he reassured him calmly. Grantaire nodded. "Okay. Wake me up if you need anything, I won't mind," he added, trying to look everywhere except for Enjolras because the last thing he needed was for him catching him staring, and mocking him for the rest of their lives.

Enjolras smiled. "Goodnight, Grantaire." he said before laying down. "Goodnight" Grantaire replied, finally letting himself catch a glance at Enjolras before going upstairs and falling asleep sober for the first time in a long time.

At around 3 o'clock Enjolras dragged himself up to Grantaire's room, his whole body shivering. "Grantaire wake up." he whispered, frowning when it didn't work. After a couple seconds he grabbed Grantaire's shoulder and shook him gently "Grantaire!" he said again in a whisper yell. Luckly that worked. "What's wrong?" he asked and propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at him. "I'm freezing my ass off and you didn't give me a blanket." Enjolras said, trying to have some form of scolding tone but he was too tired for that attempt to work. Grantaire raised an eyebrow up at the shirtless revolutionary. "I wonder why!" he remarked with a slight laugh, he could feel Enjolras' glare burning into him as a response. "I can't sleep with a shirt on, it's too restricting" Enjolras explained, folding his arms over his chest. Grantaire sighed softly "I'll get you a blanket." he said and started to get up before Enjolras put a hand out to stop him. Grantaire looked up at him confused. "That takes effort and we're both exausted, can I just... sleep in here?" Enjolras asked and bit his lip. Grantaire instantly nodded, "Yeah, of course, I'll just go sleep on the-" Grantaire started before Enjolras interupted him. "You're a human heater and I'm freezing. I need you." he mumbled before crawling in bed next to him.

Grantaire's blush was extreme, and he hoped that the dark would mute the color. "Okay." Grantaire simply replied before laying back down, not knowing how to position himself. Enjolras whined and cuddled into him, nuzzling his head into Grantaire's chest. "you're supposed to be making em warm" he muttered stubbornly and moved Grantaire's arm so it was around his waist. Grantaire chuckled and pulled him close. "Merry Christmas, Enjolras." Grantaire whispered and kissed his hair. Enjolras opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at him. "Merry Christmas," he whispered back and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

Maybe it was just Christmas and sleep induced adoration.

Or Maybe. Just maybe, they didn't hate each other as much as they thought.

Either way, Grantaire was in heaven.


End file.
